Jigoku Maeburedesu
"If there was a professional when it came to rough-housing, Jigoku would be it's understatement." ''-Blankslate Jigoku Maeburedesu is a powerful Arrancar and servant of self proclaimed God King of Hueco Mundo, Nikolai Dragovich. Due to his love for battle and violent nature, Jigoku is currently the master of the First assault company of Nikolai's army, and a force to be reckoned with due to his uncontrollable Spiritual power. Appearance Jigoku takes the appearance of a fairly youthful young man in his apparent mid-twenties. He is fairly muscular, with his Hollow hole being in the center of his torso. His hair is a strange spikey shape with an orange shade, with his hollow mask remnant taking the appearance of a headband across his forehead. He has a wild expression on his face when fighting, but in other cases it is cool and collected. He has a faded bit of facial hair on his upper lip, as well as a slight goatee on his chin. Personality Jigoku could be described as wild, fun loving, reckless, rude and impugnent. He generally carries a cool and collected face when around comrades or when he isn't fighting, often having a smirk on his face most all of the time. He is generally rude towards his comrades, not holding them in any higher regard than himself, though he is known to fear the king he serves greatly. He is quick to annoy, though angering him takes more effort. He loves to fight and cause destruction to his surroundings, finding joy in fighting an opponent who can, quote "Wreck as much shit as I can." When he is fighting, he claims to be willing to kill any civilian that gets in his way, though he will actually avoid doing so in real life. He attacks relentlessly and always finds a way to challenge both himself and the opponent in any possible manner. When in his Ressurecion form, his attitude becomes surprisingly calmer and more collected, though far more willing to cause destruction. History Powers and Abilities '''Vast Spiritual Pressure: '''By far, Jigoku possesses the highest amount of Spiritual power in comparision to his fellow generals, and just under his king's. It is black and orange in coloration, and when released, it tends to raise the temperature of his surrounding area, being intense enough to where it can melt several nearby buildings. The reason for his power being so high is unknown, but currently it is capable of contending with the likes of Kenpachi Zaraki. Similar to the former, Jigoku carries a restraining device in the form of a yellow gem in the center of his Hollow Mask fragment to prevent his Spiritual power from going too far out of control. '''Fire Manipulation: '''Jigoku is capable of harnessing his Spiritual power into potent blasts of fire that can scorch the area around him. He usually takes them into forms of fireballs and throws them like a baseball. In his Resurreccion state, he can harness his fire attacks into the shape of javelins, or spears and hurtle them great distances. Zanpakuto '''Infierno '(Spanish: "Inferno"): Jigoku's Zanpakuto takes the appearance of a standard katana with a diamond shaped tsuba that is silver in material, and it also has an orange handle. Jigoku keeps the weapon sheathed on his right hip for easy grabbing. *'Resurrección: '''Infierno's release is triggered by the command '"Burn them alive!" '''Upon saying the command, a massive column of fire engulfs Jigoku's form and stretches up to the sky, releasing a powerful amount of Spiritual power along with it's entrance. This fire is obviously very potent, capable of melting any structure within it's vicinity. When it clears, Jigoku's form changes into that of a taller, more muscular demonic human being with ash like colored skin along with red lines that highlight the muscles on his very well toned body. His face becomes concealed by a black mask with a strange crest like piece on it's sides that extends up to his head and conceals all but his yellow eyes. At the top of this crown is a fire that grows depending on how enraged Jigoku becomes. His attire is now that of a pair of samurai slops that hang down to his ankles, and he also has two red sashes along his waist along with a pair of black metal boots. His hair also lengthens and becomes red in shade. His katana changes into that of a massive two pronged sword that is easily his length. On the end of this blade are three chains that stretch up to his back and leads to three knive like protusions that are stuck within his shoulder. Jigoku can sepearate these chains from his back and use them as weapons. His arm also gains several pieces of armor. Trivia *His fighting theme is "Full Circle" by Otherwise **His Resurreccion theme is "Incantation" from the Bleach: The Hell Verse soundtrack. *Credit for both pictures goes to Arrancar Fighter on Deviantart.